Everybody's Damaged
by InyyaFacee
Summary: One late night, House becomes very bored and decides to test out his theory of Everybody's damaged. He corners his team, his friend Wilson and even invade Cuddy's home to make them reveal their most deepest and darkest secrets.
1. Late Nights

**_One late night, House becomes very bored and decides to test out his theory of "Everybody's damaged". He corners his team, his friend Wilson and even invade Cuddy's home to make them reveal their most deepest and darkest secrets. All be suprised by what he uncovers..._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any House charactors. All of the stories bellow are what could happen but __necessarily what has happened._

_Enjoy_

_Signed,_

_Gallopgirl. _

* * *

It was a late night at the hospital for House, his team and his friend Wilson. House lived for people's darkest secrets and he lived with the motto "Everybody's damaged". 

So tonight he thought he'd prove it. As Cameron was about to leave first, House blocked the doorway.

"House, I really don't have time for this," she said sleepily.

"What was the most damaging experience you've, well, experienced?" he questioned, not budging.

"What? Oh, I'm not telling you. Plus, it's a long story and we have five hours before work starts. Were starting early remember, 6am didn't you say?" She asked eyebrows raised.

Chase, Forman and Wilson, all sitting around the table now listened in with interest.

"Come on, I'm gunna make all of them do it. Plus it's only fair cause I told you all about me and Stacy…"

Cameron was too tired to fight and she sat down dumping her stuff. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I had a little sister…"

* * *

_Hey guys, _

_ This is short cause it's just the start, the next chapter called "Cameron" will be much bigger._

_Those who read my story Coma, I'm reeeeallly sorry but I got stuck and dont know what to do with it anymore, so maybe I'll finish it one day..._

_Well, you can review the start but you dont have to cause theres not much there... just make sure you review the next chapter! _


	2. Cameron

A small toddler begged her mother to show the buddle she held in her arms.

"Honey, stop it" The mother giggled.

"Here, here" She said, lowering her self to the toddlers level.

"Alison, I want you to meet your new sister, Ashley."

Little Alison Cameron looked down on the wiggling new born, blonde tuffs of hair already poking through. Alison looked, with her calm sea-green eyes, into Ashley's crystal blue eyes, never could she know what pain and heartache little Ashley Cameron was about to bring.

-

"ASSSHIE!" Screamed Alison, now six, as she ran after her three year old sister, Ashley. The smaller girl giggled with glee, crystal blue eyes sparkling, perfect golden curls bouncing behind her. She ran to her father, a stern lawyer type, for safety.

He scooped the little girl up, and then looked down at Alison disapprovingly as she entered the study.

"What is the meaning of this young lady?" He demanded.

"Ashley stole Delilah" She spoke softly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Sir! She stole my toy pony, sir," She repeated.

"Come now Alison, she is only three years old. I'm sure she only wanted to play with it…" He said sternly.

"Isn't that right Ashley?" He questioned. The girl nodded exaggeratedly.

"See…" He finished.

Alison knew it was bad to talk back, but she hated Ashley. She hated how everyone loooved Ashley, bought her the best presents, never yelled her. And most of all, she hated how her father loved Ashley more.

"But it's not fair! Ashie gets allll my toys and she did steal it, Delilah is mine!" Alison shouted at her father, anger boiling over.

And Alison's father's temper grew. He sat Ashley down and snatched Alison, sitting down he laid her across his knee and he whacked her so hard across the backside that Alison screamed then wailed in surprise and pain. He did it once more before releasing her. She crumbled onto the ground and sobbed into her knees.

"Alison Jennet Cameron, I've told you once and I tell you a million times, never you talk back to me!" He shouted.

Alison's mother peeped through the door nervously.

"I'll take her now George" She said quietly.

He eyed his daughter, crumpled on the ground sobbing once more with disgust.

"Yes, please take her away. You should teach your daughter some manners" He snapped and turned to face Ashley. She looked frightened and sad.

"Oh come her Ashley" He said quieter, crouching to her level.

"Alison was being a naughty young lady, she needed to be punished. But don't worry my little angel" he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll never have to punish you. "You can take them now Annett, I need to work" He said, eyeing his wife.

"Yes George. Come on Ashley" She said, so quiet and softly. She scooped Alison up, leading Ashley to her room.

"Try getting ready for bed your self tonight honey" She smiled. Ashley nodded in response and went to get her PJ's from under her pillow. Annett quietly shut the door and took Alison to her room. She gave out a rugged sigh as she laid Alison down. She wiped the tears for her daughter's eye. She loved bother her daughter's the same, as any parent should. But her husband, George thought other wise. Through both pregnancies he was hoping for a boy, he was just as happy when Ashley came along. Crystal blue eyes and perfect golden hair like his own, he said "This girl will go somewhere… but Alison, dull green eyes, a dull brain will end only in one place… the unemployment line. And don't you think she's looking a little fat?" she remember him talking to one of his colleagues from work on the phone just yesterday.

"Why does he hate me?" questioned Alison, cutting through her thoughts.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you… he just has a different way of showing his love" She said quietly, not looking at her.

Alison studied her mother. She had the same colored eyes and hair, same slight tanned look about them. The only difference was Alison wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believed, even if it meant battling her father. Her mother on the other hand was quiet, like a mouse. She would cower in the corner while he smacked her, yelled at her. She would say nothing but look away when he told her off for wearing particular cloths or feeding the girls sweets.

But she loved her mother and she knew her mother loved her back… even if Ashley and her father didn't.

She sat up and hugged her mother, who hugged her back in return. She looked down on Alison and smiled.

"Never listen to what your father says. You will be a beautiful and strong young woman one day… you just keep standing up for what you believe and never let anyone else tell you otherwise. Don't let anyone change you Alison, I know you're strong, stronger than me… I know you can do it," She whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"You get ready for bed ok" She finished, getting up and walking out the door. Though Alison didn't fully understand her mother's words, she knew it had to mean be better the Ashley.

Later on that night, Ashley crept out of her room, clutching the palomino horse toy called Delilah. She stopped in front of her sister's room and glanced around before placing the toy at the door and toddling off to bed.

-

"Please Alli, I love it. Cant I just were it for today?" Begged Ashley now 9 years old.

12 year Alison sighed. "For the one-hundredth time, NO! You'll just lose it," She snapped at her too perfect sister as the trudged through the woods. They weren't aloud to go through the woods but it was a short cut to school.

She still had curly golden hair, stunning blue eyes. The type of little girl the grannies stopped to oooo and ahhh at, and then give them candy. Alison was pretty too, so her mother told her. Soft, wavy chocolate brown hair and calm-sea green eyes that made her look welcoming and strong but today they were flashing with anger, like the sea during a storm.

"I'll tell daddy where it really came from…" Ashley smirked. Alison stopped dead and spun around.

"You wouldn't dare!" She snapped, fiddling with the fake emerald ring on her finger, a gift for her current and first boy friend.

"Oh I would" She gave an evil grin "And I might even add what you and Greg were doing behind the bike shed…"

-

_At this point Wilson snorted tea all over the table._

"_I'm sorry," He spluttered. "But your first boyfriend was Greg?"_

"_Oh shut up, it was a different Greg…" She snapped._

"_Tell me Alli, how old was the Greg?" Chase asked, seeing where Wilson was going with this._

"_14 smart ass… back to the story" she said sternly._

-

Alison gasped, "You saw, oh my god, I hate you Ashley Ann Cameron! Fine, if you want to wear the ring here…" She took it off and threw it on the ground at her sister's feet.

"I want it back when get to your school" She huffed, walking off.

Ashley smiled with glee, before putting the ring on and running after Alison.

When they got to Ashley's school, Alison spun around and held out her hand. Ashley sighed and went to pull the ring off her hand when she let out a little gasp, looking up at Alison in horror.

"Oh you didn't… I hate you, you stupid little bitch!" She shouted before running towards her school. The bell rang for Ashley's school but she looked towards the woods, then back at Alison's school before sneaking back into the woods.

-

"Alison Cameron" Called the teacher with a smile "100 yet again, so you stay at the top of the class with 40 stars"

Alison flashed a small smile around the class as she went to collect the science test.

"Wont your parents be pleased" The teach beamed. Alison lost her smile, if only for a minute as the thought came. Her father made his mind up long ago Alison was dumb and wouldn't hear anything otherwise. But her mother, her beautiful mother would smile like the world would never end and stick the tests around her office at her office in town.

Alison realized the teacher was looking at with a slight look of concern. For half a year now, Ms. Fitsgeral had been teaching young Alison Cameron, more had the pleasure. She was one of the most hard working, brightest student she had seen in her 10 years of teaching. However she noticed her grade were slipping a little and she could see Alison slipping for the top if she wasn't encouraged enough.

Alison smiled yet again. "My mother will be pleased" And sat back at her desk. Moments later the principle and a police officer walked in and spoke to Ms. Fitsgeral before coming to Alison.

"Hi Alison, this is Sergeant Walker. Your sister Ashley never made it to school today and we were wondering were she could have gone and why?" Her principle questioned.

Something gripped Alison's stomach and she groan.

"Is everything ok Ms. Cameron?" The police officer asked.

"Can I please go out side for a moment?" She asked hunched over.

The officer nodded and she slowly walked out of the room. When she got outside she bolted to the woods.

-

"ASHLEY!" Alison screamed out at the top of her lungs. If anything had happened to her, her father would kill Alison.

She stumbled over rocks and rotting logs before she saw pink in the long grass beside the makeshift track. Alison gasped and ran to it, finding Ashley struggling for breath. Her face had a blue tinge to it.

"Oh please don't die Ashie, please don't…" she begged, tears rolling down her face. She heard crash behind her and saw her father, the police officer and the principle behind her. Her father ran towards them and Alison began to cry.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't tell her to come back… I didn't tell her," She sobbed. Her father roughly pushed her away, before crouching beside Ashley.

"Get and ambulance!" he shouted.

-

"Ashley was taken to the local hospital before they transferred her to the city hospital by air. She was suffering for an extreme allergic reaction. They never worked out what it was…" Cameron took a deep shuddering breath.

"After she died, my father wanted nothing to do with me or my mother, so we moved just the next town over from here. She's still there now… my father died of alcohol poisoning a few years after we left."

"So that's why you became an immunologist?" Wilson questioned.

Cameron nodded.

"Wow… and here I thought you were just going to tell us all about your husband dying and the miscarriage" Said, rubbing his hands together.

Now it was Chase's turn to snort coffee everywhere.

"You were married?" He questioned her.

"Yes Chase" She snapped. "Is that such a surprise?"

"Oright then, who's next?" House cut in.

Chase raised his hand.

"I'll go," He said.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed :D_

_The next chapter will be about Chase :)_

**_Now you know you want to, click the button, come on clicky clicky... _**


	3. Chase Part One

_Yay! I bet thats what your all saying... yes, I've finally had time to update atleast one of my stories (sooo sorrry NCIS fans, I'm blocked on Kill Or Be Killed annnd Gone Too Far is still coming, almost done the next chapter ;))_

_Now, I had lost of fun (and still am) writing for Chase, since he lived in Melbourne (where I live and so did Jesse hmmmm) anywayz just a few things for people who dont know Melbourne._

_**St Kevins College - **Massive private all boys school in Melbourne_

_**MLC - **Melbourne's Ladies College - All Girls private school in inner - Melbourne_

_**Toorak - **One of the richest suburbs in Melbourne... filled mostly with old MASSSIVE and very cool looking mansions._

_I think thats it._

_Also someone said for Cameron, I cut the story too short which I very much agree with... at the time I was aiming to fit their dark secret into one chapter, but now insted I'm doing it in parts so to tell the whole story. Once I'm done, I might repost the story and finsih Cams story. Anywayz, I've yacked on enough, enjoy for Chase's story is to be an interesting one... yeat another darker reason for Chase to hate his dad... _

_Singed,_

_GallopGirl.  
_

* * *

A teenage boy stirred in his sleep, suddenly waking to a sound so familiar, though he wishes many times over it wasn't. Groaning, he slid out of his warm bed and walked stiffly out of his room and into his parent's bathroom.

"Mum?" 15-year-old Robert Chase questioned, studying the scene before him.

His mother sat, slumped against the toilet bowl with a glass of clear liquid in hand, on the verge of spilling.

Quickly Robert leapt into action, prizing the glass from her hand and tipping the contents down the drain. Grabbing a facecloth he gentle clean his mother's face, cleaning specks of vomit from her hair.

"Common Mum, time for bed" He grunted as he helped her to her feet. For him it was easy to lift the grown women from the ground. She naturally had a light frame but her diet over the years had reduced her figure to resemble a skeleton, in appearance and weight.

"Oh Robby, Robby, I'm so sorry, so sorry" The women slurred.

"I wont do it again, I wont Robby"

Robert ignored the words. Once, at the start, he'd believed her but now the words meant nothing. Every night, every day it was the same.

Sitting her down on the bed, he removed the vomit stained clothes slipping a nightgown over her head, carefully threading her arms through. Pulling back the covers he guided her down, pulling the covers back to her chin, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Night Robby" She whispered, drifting off to sleep.

-

Angry now, he slumped into the sofa, waiting for his father to return home. Glancing the VCR the soft glowing light that dimly lit the room told him it was 1:30am. His dad promised, promised to be home to help him with his mother. Another person's words he didn't believe.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep for but he awoke suddenly to yelling. His father was home.

"Kara, how can you do this, again!"

"Please Rowan, not now, my head hurts" his mother groaned loudly.

"No wonder… you consumed at least a liter of gin. Why Kara, aren't you happy here… with me, with Robert?"

There was a brief moment of silence, Robert pulled him self up so he was sitting up right.

"I love Robby" That's all she said. Then he heard his father pulling out the suitcases, stuffing his belongings in.

"Where are you going Rowan, why are you packing…" Came her strained voice. Robert was about to run in there, throw all his fathers things back in the wardrobe and put him to bed, but his father began to speak.

"I can't do this anymore Kara… people are starting to talk and if it ever got out I'm married to an alcoholic, I could never live it down… and I need to be free of guilt and worries so I can do my work properly. I've misdiagnosed three people this month already. I'm leaving…" Rowan finished, taking off down the hall trying to ignore his wife's wailing. He walked through the lounge to leave through the door when he stopped and turned to face his son. He expected Robert to jump up, get angry, and make him stay. Instead the boy just sat there, looking at him with growing hate. Then he left.

The next morning Robert got up, had a shower, brushed his hair. Like any normal kid, only he was up at 4. He cleaned the house, throwing out empty and full bottles of gin and tonic water. He cleaned the mess his mother had made in the bathroom, cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast and lunch for school. He brought a plate of eggs and a small portion of bacon into his mother's room.

"Her mum" He spoke quietly, setting the plate down on the bedside table.

"Noooo Robby" She wailed as she woke, violently pushing the plate to the ground.

"Get me a G&T, please…"

Robert stared at the plate laying upside down, the fat from the bacon soaking into the carpet. The only this he could think of at that moment was how long it was going to take him to soak and clean the fat from the carpet… it would properly never come out.

He spun around and walked out into the kitchen, grabbing his bag and stormed out of the house, out into the dimly lit city of Melbourne, Australia. He walked towards his bus stop, but it was far to early. The bus arrives 6:30am and it was only 5:30 now. He slumped in the seat, waiting for the private St Kevin's bus to come.

-

The science teacher beamed.

"Well done Robert, 112 for pointing out a fault in the test. Your father should be proud, he has a doctor on his hands for sure"

Robert just smiled half heartedly, taking the test. School was his freedom, a chance to forget about his mother, as much as he loved her dearly. Maybe he would be a doctor, show his father up.

"Hey Chase, you coming to the game on Sunday? We really need our star back-pocket" Sebastian Crips called as the bell went. Robert scooped his books and things up in one swift motion.

"I don't know… mum might need my help…"

"Naww come on Chase… your mum needs to give you a break. What, are you her slave or something? You haven't played for four games now and coach is thinking of kicking you off the side"

His stomach gave a lurch. Football was another of his freedoms…

"All be there," He said firmly. Sebastian gave him a slap on the back.

"That's the way!"

-

Robert slid the key into the lock of his families Toorak Mansion, gently pushing it open. After his A+ in Biology, he received another two in Chemistry and Physics, and an A in Math, English and a B+ in Literature. He hated Lit and couldn't wait to drop it in year 12. So in other words he was ecstatic, but that all melted away as he walked into the hallway. The bitter stench of vomit hit him first; looking down he found himself to be standing in it. He took in a deep breath, trying to control himself. He walked on to find his mother collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. Hesitantly he checked her over, only to find what he'd dreaded. She hadn't made it up the stairs when she'd passed out. She was out and drunk, again. Making sure all airways were clear, like he had been taught by his father years ago, he left her there, he left the house and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going, he jumped on a tram, paining for a ticket and sat there, trying to workout the thoughts and worries pounding through his head. Slipping of the tram some hours later he found himself at Melbourne University and decided to have a look around. Walking into the reception area he was greeted by a smiling woman.

"Hi, I'm Karen and welcome to Melbourne Uni! How can I help you today?" She questioned eagerly, though Robert could tell she was warn out and ready to go home. He was very grateful for her to make such an effort to greet him.

"Um, I was interested in studding medicine" He queried slowly.

"Well we have a lot of courses going, depends on what your looking at focusing on… if you want to do medicine in general or specialize"

"Um, I'm not really sure…" He shrugged, looking at his shoes… what was he doing here?

"Well I can give you a list of all the course we have running and if you find something you like, you can give me a call and I can mail the pamphlets or just come back in" she smiled, handing him a sheet of paper.

"Thanks" He gave a small smile, but made no attempt to move.

Karen studied the young boy in front of her. He looked as frazzled as she felt, but still so sweet and polite. He was decked out in the St Kevin's uniform, like the boy she'd once pined for two years ago when she was at MLC. But then again, he looked sad and she felt sorry for him.

"So, what's got you so interested in medicine?" She asked, already knowing the answer. His father would be a rich doctor, having already planned out his future. She had the same problem, only she had a lawyer mother and father on her back but Karen had managed to break free.

"My dad, Rowan Chase, is one of the top Rheumatologis in Australia"

Karen smiled at him sadly.

"Oh, it's not like that… I actually like science and stuff like that. I want to help people need help… well that disserve it," He muttered and Karen gave an inward frown.

"So you're in year 12 I gather…"

"Year 11… I'm 15 turning 16 next month" He smiled.

Karen nodded.

"I got put up a year in grade 4… went straight to grade 5. The only time my mum and dad were both happy at the same time. How old are you?" He asked timidly.

"I'm 20, fresh out of my receptionist course, much to my parents disgust" She sighed.

"They're both lawyers, both dreaming of a lawyer daughter to match their lawyer son but I never made the cut. Never had much interest in law…" She said, responding to Robert's puzzled look.

Karen glanced at her watch, boy had timed flied, her watch telling her it was 8:30pm and she was meant to have finished up at 8.

"Oh god, look at the time" She laughed.

"I should have closed up half an hour ago… and I bet you parents are wondering were you are." She smiled softly, all of a sudden his face had grown so sad looking.

"Now you take a look at the sheet and call or come back kay?" She asked head cocked slightly.

"Sure Karen… well cya" He said quietly walking out the door.

-

Karen quickly shut the door, locking it up and walking quickly out to her car. She chose to park out on the main road as the car park provided to her was dimly lit and out of view and being the last to leave, she didn't feel comfortable having to walk out there. Slipping into her car she pulled out onto the road, grateful to be heading home. She hadn't gone far when she spotted a lone figure walked down the street, head down low and walking painfully slow. She didn't stop but something nagged at her.

_For god's sake Karen, pull yourself together… he's just a kid, just fifteen! But there's something wrong with him… such a sweet guy but so miserable inside…_

She finally decided pulled over and waited until he finally he walked past.

"Hey! Do you want a lift?"

"Um na, it's orite" He stopped, looking away from her.

She smiled.

"It's okay, I don't have any plans for tonight… and I can tell you some more stuff about the medical facilities of Melb Uni"

He looked at her and gave a little smile.

"Okay I guess," he finally answered, sliding into the small red Mirage.

"Good" Karen replied, pulling back out on to the road.

"You just point the way" She grinned, brushing a dark brown strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, down this road first" He pointed out.

After a few minutes of driving, Karen gave a small laugh.

"I just realized, I don't even know your name…" She said, glancing at him.

"Robert, Robert Chase…" He answered with a small grin.

"Well Robert Chase, my name is Karen Scotter" Karen answered.

-

Soon they reached Robert's home.

"Wow, this is your place…" She remarked, looking over the house. Her parent's house was bigger, but this kid lived in Toorak and her parent's house was out in Violet Town, a good few hours out of Melbourne.

He grimaced as he looked at the house.

"Yeah, this is the place…"

Karen had to admit, she was feeling kind of sad, about having to say goodbye to the kid. He was sweet and also, from the small hints he was giving, he was unhappy deep inside.

"Look, I don't normally do this" She started, pulling out a pad and pen, quickly scribbling something down.

"If you have anymore questions, or you just want to talk, this is my mobile number" She finished, handing him the paper with a smile. She then turned back to the house, which was dark.

"Are you sure someone's home?" She asked a little worried.

"Thanks… yeah, my mum has properly gone to bed early" He said quickly, suddenly remembering his mother. He pushed open the door and jumped out, turning back to Karen.

"Thanks heaps Karen" He smiled.

"No problems Robert… anytime" She winked.

He closed the door and ran up to the front veranda and turned back to wave Karen goodbye. For once he could say he was truly happy.

* * *

_What will he find when he finally goes inside?_

_Hopefully the grammer&spelling wasnt to read LOL again, if you find any slip-ups, please feel free to point it out. I used to get really annoyed but I find it actually helps improve everything (just dont be rude about it...)  
_

_I like this idea waaay better than what I started on... him and Chase's cousin getting caught up in a gang rape group... it was starting to sound pethetic and unbelivable... and I'd actually missed the eppy with Chase and his dad so I hunted down the transcript and presto, new and better idea! I've spent a good five hours writing this today :D and I'll spend some more time tommorow to get part two up while I'm on a roll..._

_**Please review and make this story a better read.** _

You know you waaaant to... please dont just read and not review, it rude... and it makes me sad :( I get like 100's of hits and just say 3 reviews... it's like being teased at school by the big fat kid...


End file.
